


Post Battle of Hogwarts Headcanons

by MischievousMessrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headcanon, Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMessrs/pseuds/MischievousMessrs
Summary: A random assortment of post battle of hogwarts headcanons as/when I come up with them. Some originally posted to my tumblr account.





	1. #1

After the battle of Hogwarts there was still a lot to be done: death eaters to round up, people to be roused from hiding, giving death notices and sorting through missing persons reports. It didn’t give people much time to grieve around the auror office which Harry both liked and didn’t. It kept his mind busy while he was there but at home his mind went wild with the agony of it all. The Weasleys both brought him comfort and pain, watching them have to move on with their lives without Fred. The battle of Hogwarts still raged in his nightmares.

It was Hermione’s suggestion that they go into the muggle world from time to time just as an escape from the wizarding world. If only for a few hours and Harry found that it helped. He first started these expeditions by himself and over time he introduced them to Ginny. He did things he’d always wanted to as a kid but never been given the chance; roller skating, the fairground, visiting the zoo without setting any snakes loose.

One day he turned up at the burrow to take Ginny on another of these adventures, ten pin bowling. Mr Weasley was sat in his chair looking emptily at the fire place as though deep in thought. Harry tried to imagine when he had last seen Mr Weasley smile, a proper smile, not the pained one he put on around others. Harry wasn’t sure what made him ask but he did.

“Mr Weasley? Would you like to come out with me and Ginny today? We were just going to go and try out this muggle thing.”

Mr Weasley turned his head at the sudden interruption finally realising Harry was there. He managed a weak nod as he stood.

By the end of the day Harry could say that he knew the last time Mr Weasley genuinely smiled. So every once in a while the two men would go out and play a few rounds together. It would be during one of these outings that Harry would tell Mr Weasley he planned to ask Ginny to marry him, and Mr Weasley would respond that Harry had long had his blessing as he was already his son.


	2. #2

Like can you imagine Hogwarts a few years after the war and everything seems normal, and new muggleborn kids start who have no idea about the atrocities that happened there. Like for other students it’s still all so raw and real, but these poor little cherubs have no idea? Like there’s a minute silence held in the great hall on May 2nd and some poor first year asks what’s going on? And Denis Creevey turns to them and has to explain his own brother’s death within these very walls?


	3. #3

Do you ever think after Harry became an auror, when he confronted people,  they would fire anything at him other than the killing curse?

I mean think about it. This  ~~boy~~ man had at this point survived a killing curse fired by Voldemort himself TWICE. Once as a small child and once when he confronts Voldemort in the deathly hallows.

Surely it’s not just common knowledge that it was his mother’s sacrifice that spared him the first time and the horcrux the second? Plenty of people would have witnessed this second failure. As far as anyone would be concerned it would be practically an impossibility to think about killing Potter if the dark lord himself couldn’t manage it… and they all know what happened to him.


End file.
